


Simple lives

by rodrig092



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anachronic Order, Blindness, Deadly illness, Gen, I can't into summaries, I can't into titles, I'm bad at tags I swear, Muteness, OOC characters, Slice of Life, Swearing, Terminally ill Roxy, Time Skips, blind!Dirk, mute!dave, this is so ooc it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrig092/pseuds/rodrig092
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tags will be added as they appear)</p><p>Small chapters showing little bits in the lifes of a pair of families, in a world that is not entirely on their side but that is willing to give them chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add tags as it goes on.  
> This chapter has been revised more than 3 times, and I know it must still have some silly mistakes.  
> I apologize.
> 
> I have a long way to go in my writing.

The last time you had seen him was when you were both kids, around 6 years old. He hadn’t changed much. Still with the same un-smile on his face, still too pale, and still covering his eyes from the world, (At least he didn’t use anything anime-esque or ridiculous anymore, you always forget to thank John for that), and ( _oh_ ) he was thinner now (too thin, you are going to stuff him while he stays with you). He had a little more freckles now, he was quite taller ( _no way_ ) and had a better build. That was pretty much it. It’s hard to believe people can still look the same after 10 years.

You smile as you see him approach you. He’s holding a little boy’s hand. Not far behind comes your dad, bickering with someone over the phone. They halt to a stop in front of you, you smile, nod at your dad, take a step forward and then hug your twin. He only stands, as unresponsive as ever. After you finish crushing him, you pat your little brother’s head (it’s the first time you’re meeting him), he just lifts his head up, expressionless. (He’s better at it than Dave, you notice). Still, you smile softly at him and ruffle his hair. You wave at your father, who is not coming with you. After this, you guide your brothers to the car where your mother and sister wait.

Roxy is really excited to finally get to meet Dirk. They had only ever talked over the internet or the phone before today. You had also been excited to meet him, but you hadn’t really let it show. You had somehow fit in the car to go home. (Your mom driving. Dave at the front, next to her. You and the kids in the back). All the way, Roxy was talking nonstop to Dirk about something you didn’t really understand.

It had been a while since Roxy had smiled so much. You wish Dirk smiled too, but you guess that’s a bit too much to ask for. He wears shades as well, the pointy type (He somehow managed to make them look non-ridiculous). You guess they were to hide his emotion, or maybe to simply hide his eyes (he had never really liked them, according to Dave).

When you get home, your bothers are quick to throw their stuff in their assigned room. After this, Roxy is even faster in taking Dirk to spend time with her.  
This leaves you with the perfect chance to go have a little talk with Dave. You are really looking forward to it.

You enter his room and find him sitting on one of the beds (the one he’ll be sleeping in, you figure), listening to music while drawing some “ironic shit” on his laptop. You sit next to him, he greets you with a mouthed “hi” and you smile at him. Now that you can see him well, you notice his left hand is bandaged. You start inquiring about the subject, but he shakes his head, effectively stopping you. If he doesn’t want to discuss, you guess it’s fine (for now. He’s lucky you don’t want to ruin his mood so soon). He relaxes at your understanding (When did he even tense up?), closes his ongoing projects ad takes his headphones off. Finally, he looks at you and asks what you are there for (says he needs privacy for the gods of (ironic) inspiration to hit him).  You laugh and tell him you just wanted some quality time with your brother. He smirks (“cant get enough of this already” he tells you). You sigh and play along with him. You sure missed talking to him like this.

It isn’t long before Roxy is at the kitchen, looking for food. You stop her, tell her you’ll prepare dinner right away and to call your mother and brothers to eat. She does so, and, before long, all five of you are sitting at the table eating. While eating, Dirk misses his own mouth way too many times (he usually doesn’t, you guess he must be tired and not really thinking straight). You try to ask him if he wants to go sleep, but he whines and doesn’t really listen. (“He needs to sleep” Dave tells you. (You hit the right spot)). You tell your little brother to finish up fast so he can go rest. He nods and goes back to eating his food (he’s not missing now. You guess your talking cleared his head a bit).

At around 9:30 pm (an hour later) you are cleaning up the kitchen with Dave. Roxy took Dirk to his room quite some time ago, and your mother is in her room (probably working). You chat with your twin, laugh at his “irony” and drink some water. An hour passes by quickly and you’re finally done (too much talking made it take longer). It’s not really late, but you’re already tired enough to go sleep. You guess it must be because of the excitement of your brothers’ arrival. You yawn, bid good night to Dave and start heading for your room.

He stops you on the way to sing a simple “good night” before leaving for his room. You know he maybe (most definitely) has something else to say, but you don’t mention it.  
You wave at him and go.

==> Dave

You go into your room and smile at your younger siblings. Apparently, they hadn’t really gone to sleep. They were chatting about something weird you didn’t really understand. (Cables, codes, programming, robots, colors). You chuckle (a few breaths, really) and send Roxy to bed saying it’s late. She just laughs quietly, kisses Dirk on the cheek and then leaves the room.

Dirk is left sitting in his bed, facing the door (not that he actually noticed that).

Today, he asks you to describe Roxy to him. You write it on his arm slowly for him. He smiles a bit more with each word. You finish with her eye color (#FF6FF2/255, 111, 242) and mark it with a long full stop. He’s smiling softly (like a proud older brother). “She’s pretty” he says. You have no choice but to agree. Your sisters are pretty, no, they are both beautiful.

You pat his head and put him to bed. “Go to sleep”, you write to him. He nods and closes his (always wandering, lost, bright, orange) eyes and turns around, facing away from where he knows you are. He falls asleep quickly. You kiss his forehead before going to bed.

It isn’t long before you fall asleep too.

You dream of a nicer world.  
One where you don’t have to pretend to talk.  
One where your brother and you can talk like common people.  
A world where time is on your side.  
(You cry in your sleep, no one notices).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for getting them so out of character.  
> I'm bad at writing I'm sorry.  
> First try at writing Homestuck fanficiton.  
> Also, first time trying this POV.
> 
> I'm so bad at titles and summaries.  
> I'm sorry.
> 
> If there are any mistakes anyone would like to point out, please do so.  
> Any questions to ask, please go ahead.
> 
> Have a nice day and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting them more and more ooc.  
> I'm not good at this.  
> Thanks for reading.

It fucking sucks and you hate it. Time has never been on your side, and right now it’s worse than ever. Your sister is dying. Your sister is 10 and she is dying. She is yin and you can’t fucking see her because your dad won’t let you and you are fucking broke. Roxy is on her last month, you know it, you can feel her slipping away from you. She had always been sick, but now the doctors had given her death penalty. She’s doomed and you can’t even visit her. Last time you did was over 4 years ago and you are probably never going to see her again. It sucks so fucking much.

If there is a god, you know for certain he must be cruel.

You wish you could go see her, you wish you could talk to her, you wish you could fucking talk. You wish calling her was a possibility, then you could talk, even from afar. But you can’t, the call would just be pure fucking silence. You can’t talk with her, you can’t talk with Dirk to help him see, you can’t talk to anyone, you can’t fucking talk at all. You can sign, you can write, you can hear and you can see, but talking is something you can’t do.  
You know you could always video call her, but if the signal goes down then you can’t communicate. (And your internet is shit, so it happens all the time). Your webcam sucks too, so she might not be able to see you well, she isn0t really good at sign language either.   
So all you are left with is typing, just words on a screen. It’s not enough for you. (You’re sure it’s not enough for her either) 

You want Roxy to actually feel you there.  
But it’s impossible.

Typing doesn’t really help much, actually. You can’t type to Dirk, the rods are flat on the screen, he wouldn’t know what they say. You can only write on him with your hands (Because, honestly, your braille is a joke), draw the letters and words to him. But that takes time, it takes time and it’s so fucking hard not to give up. It’s hard to give him news suck as Roxy’s condition. It’s hard to see him slowly understand shit, it0s hard because he’s so fucking smart and he seems dumb like that. It’s horrible because you are the only poor idiot that can’t just talk to him to communicate with him. The only one who has to write things out slowly, and yet, the only one stuck telling him everything. (You wish you could share your sight with him. Then he could probably share his voice).

You sigh and walk over to your room. You need a rest to get your mind off some things.

You open the door to find your little brother in your bed crying. He’s silent (he can control that), but you can still see him shaking, you can still see the tears (he can’t control that, he wants to work on it). You hug him softly, but you don’t say anything because you can’t. He tenses up for a second, but quickly recognizes you (really, it couldn’t be anyone else). He doesn’t take his time to bury his face on your neck and cry. You can’t do anything to help him, you can’t say anything to help him. And so you just hold him and cry too.

(Your neck muffles his sobs, and he’s still trying to be silent, but you know you heard him say Roxy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so bad


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning to write, I swear.

Your name is Dirk. You’re 15 years old, and today is the anniversary of your sister’s death. It’s not like you could do anything about it, but it’s still an important day for you. You wish you could go visit her, but you can’t. Your father won’t let you, and your brother is broke. You’re sure she wouldn’t be mad though. She was always understanding of the situation you live in.

You walk through the streets to get to your brother’s apartment. You touch, feel, listen to everything around you, your eyes are useless after all. The AR guides you, but it doesn’t know exactly where the light poles or phone booths are. And so, you have to feel, to touch, to hear the places around you. You have to learn the way, so you know what to expect when you come back. (It’s usually your father or Dave himself who takes you there, but today none was available. They don’t know you are going either).

After a while, you reach the door to his building (He lives on the top of a fucking skyscraper). You ask for help, you don’t know which bell to ring (You can’t feel the numbers. They should have them written in braille, but they don’t). Someone helps you (you’re not sure who), and you ring the bell. The answer is just silence before someone taps the microphone a few times (that’s a yes, you know how he communicates). You thank the person who helped you and starts walking towards the elevator. You reach it and go in, clicking the button for the floor just below his (Once again, with help from someone. They don’t have the numbers written in braille (they should). And you can’t feel them because they are flat). You thank the person after they inform you that you’ve reached the correct floor, and get out of the elevator. You walk around until you reach the stairs, and then proceed to walk up the missing floor. You reach his door, it’s open. You go in, not really caring whether he wants you there or not, and then stand for a while. You can’t seem to see where he is (Ha, good one. Not like you could see at all).

He finds you before you find him (He must’ve heard you on the door, you reason). He tells you he didn’t expect you there. You tell him you know, and tell him not even your dad knows you are there (Oddly, he doesn’t say anything about that. (Ha, really good one there) Probably because it would take a bit of time). He guides you to his living room (You don’t need guidance though, you already know the place by memory), you both sit down in the closest couch you can find. His breathing is soft and calm next to you. You decide to stay silent for a while before talking. “So, what are we going to do today?” He leans his head on your shoulder and writes on your arm “nt + w can do” he sighs against you, you nod in agreement and sigh yourself “Wanna go to church then? Or maybe pray a little?” He laughs silently against and lifts his head up for a while before writing again “mb” he pauses “nt church tho 2 mny ppl” You smile and nod to him “Only praying then” you say, he taps your arm two times (a yes), and you begin praying in your own way. (You wish you could be with Rose and your mother right now. Your father doesn’t give a fuck).

As soon as you finish, Dave’s phone rings. You sigh, he just ignores it with a grunt (no one really calls him. It’s only ever texts, so you know it must be either your father or someone calling the wrong number). You stand, being careful not to trip on anything he has left on the floor. He pulls your arm lightly (a question), you tell him you just want to go to the window. He quickly stands up and takes your wrist to guide you (you guess the place must really be too fucking messy for him to be guiding you so much), you follow him. When you reach the window and ask him to open it, he does. You breath in the air from outside (it’s not really fresh, but anything’s fresher than the one inside), you hear him move a little, and then he’s standing next to you.

After a while, you turn your back on the window and lean on the wall below it. “I managed to finish my first complete robot yesterday” you tell him. He moves towards you (you hear him). You can feel him standing in front of you now. He pulls your arm (“Hoes so?”) “I found a way” you reply. He draws a smiley face on your arm (The closest you will ever get to seeing him smile in normal conversation (You’re pretty sure he’s smiling right now)). “I even programmed it myself. Jake told me it works perfectly”. You feel him rest his head over your, you smile. He writes “congrats” on your back and holds you. You want to ask him why he’s so affectionate today, but you find the answer before even trying.

You’re crying.

You hug him back tightly and hide your face on his chest. You fucking hate looking weak (But today you really can’t help it). He probably knows why you’re crying, and, really, you do too.  
She was the one who taught you how to program all those years ago. She was always really smart.

\----------------------------------------------

It’s near midnight when your father finally decides to take you home. He just appears at the front door of the building screaming he wants to take you home, saying it’s too fucking late already and that he needs to sleep (his fault for coming so late). You mutter a quiet goodbye to your brother and start leaving, feeling everything around you to try not to fall. He quickly comes to your side and guides you through his mess (He seriously needs to clean up). Before you open the door, he kisses your forehead and writes “c ya 2mrow” on your arm. You nod at him and leave. Outside the apartment doesn’t stand anyone (you weren’t anyone to be there anyway). You walk the way back down to the first floor and leave the building.

You stand at the door for a while before your dad comes and pulls you away. (You’re sure it’s him. The voice muttering silent insults was one you knew too well). He gets you into the seat at the back of the car (like always) and goes to his seat to drive.

When you reach your house you go directly into your room (there were things thrown around, so you trip a few times on your way). Once inside, you feel around your room for your cellphone, you finally find it after a long search (The maid had been moving things around again). You type in the speed dial for Jake’s number (5) and call. The phone rings thrice before he answers (his voice is heavy with sleep. You feel just a little guilty about the fact that you might’ve woken him up). You talk about anything and everything for about an hour, he seems happy to talk, and that makes you smile a little (hearing his voice always made you feel better). At around 2 am, he tells you that, although he’s happy to talk to you, it’s really late and you two should be sleeping. You feel a little sad about hanging up, but you realize that, indeed, it _is_ really late and tomorrow you have school. So you agree with him and tell him you’ll see him after school. He says he’ll wait for you like usual and then says farewell, you say goodbye to him and the call ends.

(You really hope you’ll muster up the courage to tell him how you feel tommorrow).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Extreme chatspeak  
>  Please tell me if its impossible no understand  
> I'll translate otz


	4. Chapter 4

After Dave picks you up from school, you ask him to drop you off a the usual place (a small cafe at the corner of your street). He complies, takes you there and tells you to be careful before leaving. (”I’m not a baby” you reply). Once you’re inside the cafe, you walk towards your usual table (a table for two at the far corner of the place with a window to the street) and sit on one of the chairs. After a little while, a girl asks you if you’d like anything, you say “thanks” but that you’re just waiting for someone. After this, you hear her walk away (Maybe she nodded to you? Was she new here?). You sigh, Jake still has about half an hour of school, so you have no choice but to sit and wait.

(Somewhere along the wait, you fall asleep).

You wake up when someone starts shaking your shoulder roughly. You’re about to push whoever it might be off, but you recognize who it is as soon as you hear him laugh. (The texture of his hand was also the same as always, just a bit rougher). You smile a little and greet Jake, he greets you back cheerily and doesn’t bite back the laugh that comes out oh his throat. (He makes a silly comment about you sleeping, you answer back. It goes on like this for a while). He laughs as soon as your mini-discussion ends, you then hear the creaking of wheel as he moves around to the other side of the table. You hear him stop when he’s right in front of you, and then he’s grabbing your hand in one of his over the table. (It’s something you always do. So you know it’s him you’re talking to, he says).

You talk to him for a while before deciding to tell him about something that has been on your mind recently. “I’ve discovered a way in which I might be able to see” (well, that came out really weird). You feel him tense up under your hand. “Really? How would that be?” He sounds cheery, calm, but his hand and the tension betray him. “Well…” you proceed to offer an explanation you hope he’ll be able to understand. When you finish, you wait for his reaction. He grabs your hand a bit too strongly and answers quietly “That isn’t safe though. Maybe you should wait until a better way comes up” you seriously doubt he understood even half of what you said, be is right, it is dangerous. You don’t know why he said it (maybe he had understood more than you think?), but he’s right. You nod to him, swallow awkwardly and wait for him to continue the discussion with something else.

It’s already past six (if what Jake tells you is right) when Dave calls you. You don’t answer the call (he only calls for you to tell him if you want anything special) and text him to come pick you up, since Jake has to go home too. He texts back (so you know he read it) and then the pseudo-conversation is over. (He said “k”, informs Jake).

 

When he arrives it’s already past 7. He pats your head and then you suppose greets Jake, who greets back cheerily. Dave softly pulls you by the arm and starts walking (”let’s go”), you follow him. When you’re about to leave the cafe, you hear Jake asking you to wait a while. You both stand and wait for him to catch up to you. He arrives with the sound of squeaking wheels and grabs your hand. “Hey, uh…Strider” He pauses “Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? I can pick you up from here, and you can stay over if you want” You’re a bit surprised (And really excited) by his offer, but you don’t let it show (you hope). Dave pats your back (“go for it bro”), it puzzles you a bit. You shake your head a bit to clear the confusion and answer Jake with a yes. You try asking him for his address, but he tells you he’ll take you from here and to meet like usual. You smile at him and say “okay”. He then stops talking, yet Dave doesn’t tell you to leave yet (you also feel them both moving next to you). When you’re about to remind Dave you have to go home (or about to ask him what the fuck he’s doing), Jake speaks up “I have something important to tell you tomorrow. So don’t be late, mate” After that, he laugh softly, releases your hand and you leave with Dave.

On the way back to your house, Dave draws a small heart on your shoulder. You hit him on the head and hear his breathing change (he’s laughing). “Don’t tease me” you warn him. He ruffles your hair and you can fucking feel him smirking next to you.

The walk home today is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is...  
> I don't know, I feel it's worse than the rest  
> Oh gosh, getting Jake in character is going to be a pain.
> 
> Next chapter is honestly really stupid so don't look forward to it  
> oh yeah, this IS gonna be dirk/jake so..  
> uh.. yeah  
> but later  
> wont put the tag just yet


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait no this wasn't the sucky chapter.

You couldn’t believe what was happening around you.  
There were lights and screams everywhere. People all around you were yelling, cursing, crying.  
Nothing made sense.  
It was all a mess of words and screaming and it all was giving you a bad headache. Your head was pounding and you didn’t want to be there and yet you couldn’t move.  
Someone asked you something, you didn’t reply (You didn’t even pay attention to whatever the fuck they had said). The other person leaves.  
And then you could hear the screaming and the cries, loud and clear and you wanted to get out and yet you couldn’t move.  
Someone tried to pull you away, you stood still. (You didn’t want to move. You weren’t going to move. You couldn’t fucking move).  
They keep pulling you and you keep resisting and then you notice some cries are from you.  
And you cried loudly, you screamed, you struggled…  
You were pulled away.

________________________

You wake up crying. You hate it when you get that dream. You shake your head and get up from your bed to get to the bathroom. You need to clear your head.

When you come out after a short bath, your sister is sitting in your bed, waiting for you (you assume). She greets you happily with an energetic hand wave, you reply just as cheerily. She tells you breakfast is ready and that she had something special for you. You, as impatient as always, ask her what it is. She just sticks out her tongue and tells you it’s a surprise. (You continue insisting, she never tells you. In the end, you give up).

When you go downstairs to eat, you see there’s nothing really special about the food (except, maybe, that giant cake). “Wait, Jane…Is that huge cake the surprise?” you ask.   
She laughs and scratches her head “Am I that obvious?” you laugh with her and shake your head “You know I’m not such a fan of cakes though” She pouts, you smile sheepishly.  
 “I made it with special love, John. Come on!” You chuckle and raise your hands in defeat “Okay…How are we supposed to eat all of it though?”   
She freezes, then laughs “Guess you’ll have cake for a long while” You sigh dramatically, then you both laugh together.

“Hey John…” she tells you after you finish eating. “Did you know…” she stops and chuckles.   
“Do I know….?” She laughs, but doesn’t say anything (…is she teasing you?). You pout   
“Jaaaanee!” you whine.   
She laughs “Okay, okay. You win” she chuckles once more “There is something else included in the surprise”   
You raise an eyebrow “More baked goods?”   
She pouts “No, it’s not food John” she replies. You sigh in relief, she hits you over the head playfully (“Oh wow,  you offend me” she says. You just laugh.) You stand up from the table to stretch, she stays sitting.  
“Then what?” you ask. She rests her head on the table and keeps silent. You shake her by the shoulders, she just sticks her tongue put at you.   
“Hey, Jane! Come ooon! Tell me!” She stays silent and still. You keep shaking her.  
“Jane, don’t make me tickle you” You say menacingly. She laughs, but doesn’t tell. You (obviously) proceed to tickle her until she gives up. “Okay, fine!” She says between laughs. “I get it! I‘ll tell you!” You smile triumphantly and stop your attack. She takes a moment to calm her laughing and then speaks up “I invited someone over. They’ll arrive in about an hour, happy!” She fake pouts and then smiles at you. “You’ll have to wait, though. I won’t tell you who it is” You pout at her, but then laugh. “Okay, I get it. I’ll just wait”

Effectively, an hour later someone rings your bell. Jane tells you to stay put while she goes get the visitor. As you sit, you expect it to be some strange family member you’ve never met, or maybe one of her friends. She takes a while, but eventually comes back with…  
“Oh holy shit” you mutter, you certainly weren’t expecting him (Not like you weren’t fucking happy right now). You stand up from where you are sitting to go (bro)hug the breath out of him. He hugs you back awkwardly and smiles slightly. You grin widely at him and thank Jane (Holy shit, I love you, really”) she smiles at you and goes to the kitchen. You look back at the visitor and see that he’s still wearing the shades you sent to him all those years ago, this makes you smile wider than you probably have ever smiled in your life. You step away from him after a while, you don’t really care that the hug was so fucking long. Dave just stands in front of you, smiling slightly and shifting awkwardly.

“Are you alright?” you ask after a (long) moment of awkward silence on his part. He nods his head slowly and turns to face a nearby window. “Oh wow, with all that you talk online I thought you would be a little more…talkative” you chuckle awkwardly at him. He seems a bit taken aback by your comment, but you don’t apologize, it’s the truth. He shifts awkwardly again and opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t. Instead, he takes out his cellphone and types up a quick message…  
which is for you.  
You grab your cellphone from your pocket, a little mad he doesn’t talk to you directly. Your anger dissipates as soon as you read it though. “i cant talk” You look up at him, a little puzzled. “Are you sick or…?” He facepalms, does something similar to a sigh and then types again. You read his message and suddenly feel just a bit guilty “im mute you dumbass” He’s standing in front of you, looking at his phone’s screen, probably waiting for your reaction or reply.  
You look at him, unsure of what to say. Here he is. Your best friend since more than 10 years ago, and you didn’t know he was mute.

Oh god, you’re the smartest guy ever.

“sorry for not telling” he texts after a short while. You realize you’re probably not the only one feeling stupid right now. “Oh, don’t worry about it” you say “I never asked” …well, that was a bit stupid “I mean, not that it even matters, bro” he sort of smiles at you 2thanks” he sends you. You smile widely at him and tell him it’s alright.

Who gives a fuck whether he’s mute or not, you sure as hell are still going to enjoy the time you have with him.

You’re glad to learn later from Jane that he has all the time he wants to stay.  
You’re not as glad to hear from Dave that he’s only staying for two weeks. He says he needs to take care of his younger brother, who happens to be blind.  
You learn you have a lot to learn about him and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT ONE  
> is the sucky chapter  
> I'm sorry.  
> this one was bad too though  
> im on a bad chapter roll lately  
> The more charcters I add the harder this will be to write dsfgdf


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this back when i wrote the rest, and no i havent checked at all,  
> hi its been like 3 years, i thought i should put the rest of this for the world to see

You stretch your arms and look outside the window. Today, too, is a beautiful day. You groan, you can’t even go out right now. (You’ll probably never be able to ever again). You stretch again as you finally get out of bed.  
At least today the sun isn’t shining as strongly as yesterday. It if was, you’re pretty sure you would already be a puddle on the floor.

You turn on your laptop and check to see if there’s anyone online. You smile as you see Dirk’s username. He’s finally on today, which means he must be awake. You quickly search for your phone and call him.  
He doesn’t answer the first time (Maybe he was looking for his phone). You call again.  
He hangs up (probably pressed the wrong button in a hurry).  
You call again.  
And he answers after the third ring.  
“Dirk!” You greet him cheerfully before he can even finish saying a word.  
“’Sup Roxy” he greets back.  
You spend the next hour talking to him nonstop.

(The hour then turns into two, then to three…)

Without you realizing, three hours have already passed quickly. You tell this to Dirk, he just replies it doesn’t really matter, since he’s happy to hear you, to talk to you. You laugh at him, he chuckles back.  
You don’t stop the call and keep talking.

After about 2 more hours, your mother calls you to eat. You sigh, and sadly tell Dirk you have to go. He tells you that he’ll call you later, probably after he eats lunch. You smile and tell him you’ll be waiting for his call.

(You collapse soon after eating, so you never answered his call)

\---------------------

By now, you’re so sick, you can’t even get out of bed. You can’t even eat properly.  
(Something tells you you don’t have much time left)

You’re 10 years old, sick, and bored. Rose is at home, probably studying. Your mom is at work. And you are stuck in a hospital room.  
You think sleeping some more is a good plan of action, but you’ve been sleeping too much lately.

Your phone suddenly rings, but you’re not quick enough in getting it. You sigh and see who it was, surprisingly, it’s Dave. You’re about to call him back, but you laugh at your own stupidity. Instead, you text him “helloooo daveeeyy!! what is it that you waaaaannttt????” he quickly texts back “just answer my call” This puzzles you, he never calls (because, duh) and you’re perfectly fine with texting. “please” he adds. You sigh, maybe someone else wanted to talk to you…?

You answer happily when he calls again. As expected, the other side is silent. You ask him what he wants, your computer lights up with a message from him “just talk” it says. You shrug and talk to him for a while. Sometimes, he replies through text other times, he says nothing. (You’re happier than ever talking to him this way, it feels better). You keep talking, sometimes, you hear his breathing change, those times make you smile and want to be there to see it (he’s laughing when that happens, you’re sure of it).

When you finally run out of things to say, you ask him why he wanted you to talk.  
His answer is, truthfully, unexpected, and it makes you smile and want to hug him breathless.  
“just wanted to hear your voice”  
“i never can since we always text so”  
You giggle at him and tell him he’s the best older brother you could ever ask for.  
He lets out another breathy laugh and you just can’t stop smiling even after the call is over.  
“youre the best little sister I could ever ask for”

(You would’ve probably talked more if you had known that was the last time you would be able to)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt go further, this is the end

Today is a horrible day.

You sigh as you walk back home, careful not to step on any puddles (well, in any deep puddles. Avoiding all of them was impossible) and holding your umbrella over you.

Today, your sister died.

Really, it was unavoidable.  
That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though.

You rub your hand over your eyes, taking away any tears that might threaten to fall. You can’t cry now, you promised her not to cry (you had cried earlier, so you don’t want to break your promise any further). You walk slowly, taking your time.  
You don’t want to be home yet, it would make you feel worse.

When you finally get home, the first thing you do is have a look at Roxy’s room. It is just as she left it, messy and full of wizards. You smile sadly, what are you supposed to do with that room now? Maybe you’ll leave it as it is…

You rub your eyes again and walk quickly towards your room. You need to call your brothers (your mom can’t, she’s too broken right now). You spend a while deciding who to call, and finally settle on calling Dave (Who cares if he’s mute? Dirk is too young for to you tell him properly). You take a moment to calm yourself down and think of your words properly.  
You call.

While telling him the news, you can’t help crying. Your planned words come out as an incoherent mess and he doesn’t understand you the first few times.  
When you finally calm down, you tell him the news quietly and choking back your sobs.  
The sounds of his breathing changing and the silent sobs he lets out break your heart further. You don’t try to calm him down, instead, you cry with him for a while.

It takes longer for him to calm down that It takes you (Actually, you’re not even sure if he has calmed down).

When you’re both semi-calm and coherent, you tell him he has to give Dirk the news, since you have to go with your mother. He taps the microphone twice, he heard you, and he’ll do it. You then tell him you’ll be leaving and to take care.  
You hang up.

. . . . . .

Later, you decide to call Dirk to check on him. When he picks up, he’s breathing harshly and sobbing loudly (You can’t stand it, you want your brothers to be here, you want your sister with you). You talk to him soothingly until his sobs die down and he’s silently crying. You ask him where Dave is, he tells you he’s next to him. You ask him if it’ll be alright with both of them if you leave now. Dirk tells you to stay, sounding a bit desperate (and specially, sad). You comply and stay on the phone with them.  
By this point, you’re crying too.

Today is a horrible day.

Today, your sister died.

She died sleeping and calm this morning.

You’re sure you’ll miss her a lot.

You wish she could’ve stayed.

You already miss her.


End file.
